


savoured sweets

by Rupzydaisy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rupzydaisy/pseuds/Rupzydaisy
Summary: At the sight of her downturned mouth, Lykon crumbles and reaches into his pack. “I was going to save this for further into our journey. But I think it’ll be of more use now.”Immediately her frown vanishes, and Andromache’s lip curls up when he unfolds the cloth to reveal a final chunk of the honeyed fig bread. She scoots over to sit beside him. “You think of everything.”“There’s that smile, sister.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Lykon, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Lykon & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	savoured sweets

**Author's Note:**

> lykon headcanon week - day four: relationship with andromache  
> headcanon: that he saves extra sweet treats for her

Lykon’s late to them setting off because he dawdled too long in town, which was unlike him especially when they were supposed to leave early. But the delay doesn’t hinder them and they make good time before setting up camp where they had planned to. When it starts to rain, they move to wrestle the horses higher up the trail and into the cave system to keep dry. While the fire is warm, the weather is grim, and it dampens all their spirits when they look out into the dark. 

The dull mood hangs in the air until Lykon explains why he was late that morning and pulls out a wrapped parcel of honeyed bread. When he tears it into pieces to share between them, they find pieces of fig baked into the middle. It quickly brightens them all up, and they have a bit of chuckle while Quynh helpfully looks on the optimistic side of things and remarks that the weather’s not as bad as the sandstorm they had found themselves in while journeying eastwards and then they laugh a little more. 

It flips the mood of the evening around completely which lingers as they set up their bed rolls and get ready to sleep. Quynh slips under her blanket first, curled close to the fire but Andromache volunteers for the first watch because she knows she won’t sleep. Lykon watches her eye the mouth of the cave as the sound of rain turns louder and the occasional crack of thunder lights up the slick rocks further down.

It’s not long until Quynh’s snores rise above the sound of the fire crackling. She’s wiped out from the day’s ride and he adjusts the blanket so her feet are tucked inside. Then he settles down by the fire, warming his hands and feeding the flames to keep them going. 

“Lucky we collected enough firewood on the way. I wouldn’t want to go out to fetch more.” 

From her seat on the other side of the fire, Andromache looks almost carved from the stone she’s leaning against. She looks out at the dismal weather, and the frown on her face matches his sentiments, _if the weather has turned, it’ll make the rest of their journey all the worse._

But ever adaptable, she rolls out her shoulders and whispers back, “At least the cave is sloped outwards, imagine if we got flooded in a few hours.”

Lykon sees her grin in that sharp way of hers, turning to look at the back of the hollow, where there was some trickling and dampness but nothing to suggest a cavern stream. 

“Ah, you think there’s still time?" 

Then Andromache sighs heavily when the rain begins to fall even harder in ceaseless sheets of water as if the sky had been gutted by the sharpest of swords. "Maybe.”

At the sight of her downturned mouth, Lykon crumbles and reaches into his pack. “I was going to save this for further into our journey. But I think it’ll be of more use now.”

Immediately her frown vanishes, and Andromache’s lip curls up when he unfolds the cloth to reveal a final chunk of the honeyed fig bread. She scoots over to sit beside him. “You think of everything.”

“There’s that smile, sister.

But as he half-expected, Andromache splits the bread in two and hands a piece back to him. Then she bumps her shoulder against his, looking over at Quynh’s sleeping figure. 

“Good job she doesn’t have a sweet tooth, right?" 

He leans into her weight and matches her grin.

"Unlike you." 

Lykon accepts the bread and breaks it between his fingers, letting the honey turn them sticky while the fire crackles. It throws golden light over them both and keeps the damp cold at bay. He thinks the rain could pour all night long, even for the rest of the trip, and it wouldn’t matter because with his family as travelling companions there was no place they could go that would leave his spirits low for long. 


End file.
